A Promise Fulfilled
by Fury-Writer-17
Summary: Ciel has long since forgotten a debt he owes a certain death god.  Fortunately, reapers never forget. First Fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**HI! So yeah, this is my first fanfiction that Im uploading and it's my first time writing for Kuroshitsuji so please don't flame me if I make some of the characters a bit too OOC! (Puts up protective flame barrier)**

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

_!_ The kettle screeched from the kitchen of the mansion. The man in the next room over, which happened to be the study, sighed and uncurled his long legs off the couch. Putting down the romance novel he was reading, he stood to go get the hot water.

Ever since the murder of his mistress, the mansion had been quiet, and the man almost missed her company…yet, he _had_ been the one to kill her after all. He grimaced. He had gotten so much overtime and a de-promotion because of that. Still, at times like this, when the air in the mansion was still, he did in fact miss all of the ordering around.

The man himself was of slight, almost feminine build with long bright red hair that reached his knees. He wore a black waist-coat and dress shirt with black pants that hugged his legs tucked into black stilettos. A burnt red coat was halfway on, and the sleeves hung around his elbows. A candy-striped loose bow-tie, silk black gloves, and eccentric red pentagon glasses with skulls were the final accessories.

He reached the kitchen and took down an ornate red tea cup from the cupboard and poured the boiling water into it, mixing in tea leaves as he did so.

Breathing in the scent of the tea deeply, he returned to the study. What was he to do today? He picked up his book again, but couldn't seem to get back into it.

_Clarisse looked back up into the eyes of the man she knew she loved. To part now would tear her apart. "Will….Will I ever see you again," she asked. David smiled. "Yes, one day, you will be mine…I promise…one day."_

_I promise….One day…_ The man stared at the words in his book as something was jogged in his memory. A promise someone had made to him a long time ago. A…..promise….

The man smiled, revealing shockingly pointed teeth. He reached behind the red couch and pulled out a 4ft long chainsaw. Grell Sutcliff laughed. "I'm coming to collect Sebas-chan!"

And with that, the grim reaper was on his way to the Phantomhive estate.

* * *

><p><strong>(laughs) Ah, Grell. No wonder you're my favorite character.<strong>

**Reviews greatly appreciated!**

**~FW17**


	2. The Reaper, Paid

**FW17 here uploading another chapter.**

**I forgot to say in the previous chapter, that I do not own Kuroshitsuji, its characters, affiliates, or story line. Thanks!**

**Back to the storyyyyy:**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

The Reaper, Paid

Ciel

Ciel Phantomhive rubbed his temples to release some of his tension. His bethroed, Lady Elizabeth Middleford had just left after a week-long visit. And, though he loved his wife-to-be dearly, he was glad to get rid of the pink accessories that had been hung around the mansion. He was going to tell Sebastian to cancel everything for tomorrow. He needed to take a day off now and then, and he was simply too tired to do anything.

A knock came at the door. Figuring it to be the demon in question, Ciel called "Come in." He laced his fingers together and rested the back of his head on the chair. The door slammed open, and the Earl jumped. Sebastian never slammed doors open. He whirled around. "What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" An all too familiar reaper strutted into the office his red coat flowing behind him.

"I, dear boy, have come here to collect." Grell was smirking, trying to make himself intimidating. Ciel wasn't impressed. "I do not owe you anything," the boy simply replied suppressing his hatred for the man in front of him. Grell smiled triumphantly. "Ah but you see, that is where you are wrong," he giggled as he waved the chainsaw at Ciel

Sebastian

The butler of Phantomhive was whistling to himself as he climbed the staircase to his master's study. He was in an unusually good mood today for some unknown reason. Everything was running smoothly in the manor for once, which made his job easier today.

He rapped on the oak door. "Come in…." his master called, almost reluctantly. However, Sebastian's smile never left his face….until he opened the door. "Sebas-channnn!" His good mood dissipated immediately. That voice…what was he doing here…?

He was suddenly tackled by a red blur, though, somehow, remarkably he was able to remain standing. He sighed, and looked at his young master who was pinching the bridge of his nose in stress. Taking the situation in, Sebastian assumed what his master wanted. "Would you like me to dispose of him," he asked monotonic. His master didn't reply.

Carefully, he looked down at the reaper currently attached to his arm. Grell was looking up at him with huge puppy dog eyes as he nuzzled Sebastian's hand. "Oh Sebby," he said in a sing-song voice. "I have missed you so much. Have you missed me? Cause you know I have missed youuuuuuuu ~ 3"

"Sebastian…" Ciel mumbled under his breath. The butler's head popped up. "Yes, my lord?" Ciel muttered something incoherent. "I'm sorry sir, what was that?" His master took a deep breath. "When we rescued Elizabeth from the doll maker, …do you remember that Sebastian?" "Yes, sir," he replied. "I do believe that he," Sebastian raised his arm with the reaper still attached to it. "came with us on that particular voyage." Ciel nodded. "Yes Sebastian," he sighed. "However, to get Grell's help on that case, I had to promise him something. And it has been drawn to my attention, that that debt has not yet been repaid." Sebastian didn't like where this was going, but he didn't let that nervousness creep into his voice. "And what would that be?" What Ciel said, hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Starting at 7:00 tomorrow morning, I order you Sebastian to be Grell's personal butler for 24 hours."

* * *

><p><strong>Sebby's probably like 'Oh Crap' right now.<strong>

**Review!**

**~FW17**


	3. His Butler, Reluctant

**I'm stuck inside in the rain, so I might as well upload another chappie.**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! As my first story, I didn't expect so many people to like it :3**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

His Butler, Reluctant

**Sebastian**

The morning came too quickly. Unfortunately, Ciel had given him a direct order, and according to the contract, Sebastian could not disobey.

At 6:00, he woke and made Ciel his breakfast. At least his master would have one decent meal today. He woke Ciel at 6:45 for tea and breakfast, at which point, he bid his master good bye. As he did, Ciel mumbled something like 'Sorry.'

Then, the dreaded hour 7:00 came.

"I Am Here For My Beloved Sebas-Channnnnnnn!" Sebastian gazed at the clock in the foyer as he went to go answer the front door. 7:00 exactly. Apparently Grell wanted to waste none of his time with Sebastian. He opened the door and the reaper flew at him. Sebastian ducked to the left, and Grell went sprawling into the foyer, catching himself before he fell. Sighing, Sebastian walked out of the manor to start his day of torture.

**Grell**

He followed his butler-for-a-day out of the manor and closed the door behind him. "Come on Sebby! I have the whole day planned!" He mounted one of the two horses that he had brought for the day. The chestnut horse for him and the black one for his love. "Aren't horse-back rides sooo romantic?" He called to the already mounting Sebastian.

Riding away from the manor, Grell looked over at Sebastian. "Have you had breakfast my love?" Ignoring the last part, Sebastian looked at him seriously. "No master, I do not partake in the meal at the beginning of the day." Grell rolled his eyes. Usual of him to be so stoic. But then again, it was one of the many things he found attractive in the butler.

"Well, well, well, that certainly won't do. I can't have you starting our busy day on an empty stomach." He nipped his horse into a steady trot. "I'll race you!" He yelled over his shoulder.

Grell grimaced when he looked behind him and saw that Sebastian was not following. He really wanted to use this day so they could get to know each other and at the very least, become friends. But if Sebastian kept this up, that wasn't going to happen. He would make him waffles with strawberries…that seemed to cheer people up.

He reached Red Manor about five minutes before Sebastian. He dismounted the horse and skipped up to the door. Grell was about to open it when he noticed the paper stuck to the door with a very lethal looking… butter knife.

_From the desk of William T. Spears:_

_Grell Sutcliff,_

_Due to the fact that you used your scythe to threaten no less than 5 humans not on the To Die List, including the Earl Ciel Phantomhive, you have been confiscated of your scythe and demoted. Attached is a list specialized to your…erm…skills, of people on the To Die List. Finish them and fill out the proper paperwork by midnight tonight and maybe, you will get your scythe back._

_Don't mess up. I've gotten enough overtime work as it is._

_William T. Spears_

Grell groaned. Will _had_ threatened him with overtime. And the threat of a death god was to be considered as more of a promise.

**Sebastian**

He reached Red Manor, previous home to Madame Red, and saw Grell doing something unusual. He was banging his head on the door to the manor, a knife wedged in the wood, holding a file. Thinking, he had forgotten his key, Sebastian dismounted and walked over to the distressed reaper. "Master?" Grell handed him the letter and looked seriously at him. "Just call me Grell, Sebastian."

The butler was taken aback. Grell had actually used his real name instead of the stupid pet names…not that he missed them. The red-head went back to banging his head on the door. Sebastian read the letter to himself. When he finished, he almost felt sorry for the reaper. Almost.

Kneeling down, he said, "I will follow your order master Grell. Whatever you wish, I will obey." Grell said nothing but continued to bang his head on the door repeatedly. "My lord?" "They took my customized scythe…" the reaper whined. Sebastian put a gloved hand on the shinigami's shoulder. Whispering lightly in his ear, he said, "Well, then…..we better get it back…"

* * *

><p><strong>No! Will! Why must you make Grell work on the one day he gets with Sebby? Well, at least Grell still gets time with the butler...<strong>

**Don't worry, he doesn't work for the whole story ;)**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~FW17**


	4. The Reaper, At Work

**OH NOES! I promised I wouldn't post another chapter until I finished the next one!*whacks head on table* Sooooo tiiiirreeeddd. But on sugar so I'm good! **

**I'd like to thank my super special editor Silver Spirit Fox for editing for meee! (I now owe her teriyaki food.)**

**_I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI NOR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS!_**

**Enough of me babbling, on to the only violent chapter in this whole story (probably).**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

The Reaper, At work

**Grell**

"Ok….who's first to die?" Grell asked his butler, pushing his glasses farther up his nose. At the other end of the table, refusing to eat, Sebastian took the forms out of the file. "A Mister Andrew Davy, age 42, to be shot in the head at precisely 9:08 this morning." The reaper nodded, looking at Sebastian over his glasses. Taking a sip of his tea, he asked, "Where exactly do we need to wait for this man?"

Sebastian looked at the form. "The corner of….Elm and Maple in London…" Grell closed his eyes and sat back in the cherry chair. That's about a 15 minute ride from here, he thought. 5 minute run…though he preferred the horses… "What time is it now?" "It is about 9 now…" Sebastian murmured. Grell's green eyes snapped open. "Damn!" he yelled slipping his coat back on.

"COME ON SEBAS-CHAN!" He yelled running out of the room.

**Sebastian**

He ran out of the manor after the shinigami and looked around. No sign of him. "SEBAS-CHAN!" The demon jumped and looked up at the roof where Grell was standing, the wind blowing his hair and coat. Sebastian's eyebrows moved slightly up his forehead and he cupped his hand over his eyes to see the reaper.

Grell bent his knees and set off running down the sloping shingles. He hit the edge and jumped soaring to land carefully in the tall oak tree next to the manor. Perched on the branch like a bird, the reaper looked back at his companion. "Race you," he said, a sly smile creeping onto his face. He jumped to the next tree, and the next, his red hair trailing out behind him.

Sebastian allowed himself to smile. Anyone who managed to do that in high heels was either not human, or insane. Grell was both. But that was the shinigami he knew and…. He let the thought trail out of his mind as he ran at the speed of sound to catch up with his energetic master.

**Grell**

Labored breathing could be heard around the corner. The red-head looked up at the sign. East was Elm street and to the South was Maple. He took out a pocket watch. 9:05. Reaching deeper in the coat, he brought out the pathetic butter knife that was serving as his temporary scythe, and the file on the man. Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped.

"I won," a smooth voice whispered behind him. Grell started to turn, but stopped when he heard another voice, much squeakier from the corner. "I..I dn't ow yu any mone…" Silence. "Yu…yu on da corna…." Grell turned to Sebastian. "Sebby, be a doll and stay here until I'm done." he whispered. The butler bowed. With that the reaper turned down into the alley way at the end of Elm street.

Andrew Davy was sitting in the corner of the alley. He was of average height, with a ruddy face and startling blue eyes. In his hand was a pistol, and he was currently aiming it at his head, with its mop of dirty blonde hair. He saw Grell turn down the alley and stiffen when he saw Andrew.

"Naut a steep mor…" The man grumbled, obviously drunk. "Oar I'll shoot meself n yu won get yer mone." Grell rolled his eyes. This was the fourth suicidal person this month. What kind of reaper did Will think he was? "Look," he said. "I don't mean to be rude, but could you just shoot yourself so I can move onto the next person. Because I have the most gorgeous man in the entire world waiting for me, and I'm only here because Will is making me work overtime." The drunk looked at him incredulously.

**Sebastian**

Three very loud gunshots were heard, followed by something heavy dropping to the ground. "Master? Are you done yet?" No reply. "Grell?" The butler peered down the alley, and didn't like what he saw.

"GRELL!" The shinigami was lying face-down motionless on the cobblestones, a small puddle of blood forming around him. The drunk looked from the gun to the still figure back to the gun, dropped it and tried in vain to run away. Another gunshot sounded, and the man fell to the stones. Behind him, holding the smoking pistol, Sebastian glared at the man, and dropped the weapon.

"Grell…" the butler flipped the shinigami over, and held his figure in his arms. The wound was fatal. Suddenly it didn't seem fair. Demons and grim reapers had been enemies before the world had even begun. Perhaps, if that hadn't been so, he may have actually liked the shinigami. Leaning forward, he wrapped Grell in a tight embrace. He closed his eyes, fighting the feelings that he had kept hidden for so long.

What _did_ he feel for the red-head? Even he didn't know. Friends? Perhaps…but Sebastian couldn't fight the feeling that there was something else there. Something that was controlling his actions right now…stroking his hair….holding him….

"Oh Sebas-chan….." a voice murmured seductively. The demon's red eyes snapped open. Grell was blushing and beaming like an idiot, his mouthful of fangs making him look like a demon himself. "You do caaaaaaaare!" He proclaimed, wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck, who promptly dropped the reaper. "Awww…come on! It was sooooo romantic!" Sebastian stood brushing off imaginary dust off of his suit and tailcoat. Grell too got to his feet and coughed into his hand. He shook his head to clear his thoughts and held out his hand to the demon. In the palm of the gloved hand, were three steel bullets.

I love being immortally half-god." He grinned, and Sebastian suppressed the urge to slap him.

* * *

><p><strong>HA HA! You probably thought I was going to make Grell injured for the whole story! HA! That just goes to prove you can't trust meee. ~ :3<strong>

***sigh* I probably could have done without this chapter, but a certian someone comes to collect paperwork at a...eh...shall we say...bad time. :)**

**Heh heh heh :)**

**Reviews Appreciated!**

**~FW17**


	5. His Butler, Confused

**Jeeze...Sorry for the late update everyone. Things have been crazy here. I've already been in school for two weeks, and the hurricane came up the East Coast.**

**I apologize if this chapter has some Sebastian OOC-ness in it.**

**And all the people reading this who want SebastianXGrell, don't worry...next chapter *laughs maniacally*.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, SEBASTIAN, OR GRELL, OR ANY OTHER THING RELATING TO THE SERIES.**

**KTHX!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

His Butler, Confused

**Sebastian**

They finished up the To Die List, gathering the cinematic records as they went. Sebastian helping where he could, and Grell didn't pull another one of his fake deaths. In fact, he was actually quiet as he went along doing his job. Not a bad kind of quiet, but almost thoughtful, and he just seemed to be enjoying the time with Sebastian.

At about 5 in the evening, they finished and headed back to the manor. "Hopefully Will won't de-promote me again," Grell said hopefully as he landed on the roof and slid off to land lightly on the ground. "Now Sebby," he smiled slyly as he turned to face the black-haired demon. Sebastian stiffened. This was it. The order he had been dreading ever since he'd known he would have to follow Grell's orders for a whole day. He was going to ask him to…He shuddered. "What would you like for dinner?" "Whaaaat?" Sebastian asked, not expecting that at all. Grell, apparently hadn't heard him. "OOH! I know!" He skipped into the house, leaving a very stunned Sebastian outside.

**Grell**

Sebastian was acting very strange. First of all, he was avoiding the shinigami's gaze, and he was mumbling more than usual. Grell thought he wasn't feeling well, and the instant remedy for that was beef stew, made with looooovvvvve.

He made it half-way to the kitchen before stopping, and realizing that Sebastian hadn't followed him in. He poked his head back out the front door. "Sebas-chan?"

He was just standing there. "Sebby?" The butler looked at him, almost melting him with those _wonderful _red eyes. "Grell….you…you do realize that you can order me to do anything you want, and I must obey…" The death god giggled. "Of course, Sebas-chan! So I order you now…" Sebastian tensed again. "…to take me out to a very fancy French restaurant." One of the demon's eyebrows shot up in question. The reaper grinned sheepishly. "I'm all out of beef." He jumped up and down excitedly. "OOH! But let me get changed first!" He ran back inside the house, leaving Sebastian outside, stunned for the second time in ten minutes. "What the hell?" He murmured as he followed his master into the manor.

**Sebastian**

"How do I look!" Sebastian sighed as he sweat dropped. He'd been expecting something like this. Grell was standing in the doorway in an outfit that looked like it had been picked out by Lady Elizabeth. It was a red ruffled silk party dress with a black ribbon around the waist, and sadly, Sebastian thought, it suited him.

"Fine." Sebastian said bluntly, turning away. "You really think so? Because I think that the amount I paid for it, it isn't much material, but the quality is amazing, and the ribbon really accents my waistline, unlike the dress Lizzie put me in that one time, and-" He then launched into the longest run-on sentence in the history of grammar. Sebastian ignored him.

Grell was more than one person, the demon thought. Right now he was the flirty, confused gender, man-chasing Grell. But there was also the blood thirsty, kill for no reason, reaper Grell. And then, there was the human disguised, clumsy, and shy butler Grell. Sebastian's eyebrows knit together. '_Which one is the real one,' _he thought. Then he realized that there wasn't much he knew about the shinigami, nor their kind in general. As a demon, most death gods thought of him as filth for "stealing" souls that they thought should be rightfully reaped. He didn't blame them, but then...why didn't Grell share the same feelings?

"Sebas-chan?" Sebastian snapped out of his thoughts. "Yes master?" Grell put his hands on his hips. "Are we going to go or not? It's awful rude to keep a lady waiting!" "Erm…yes master."

**Grell**

"Would you stop looking at me master?" "Why should I Sebas-chan?" Grell peered over his glasses at his butler in mock-curiosity. Sebastian mumbled something, blushing furiously. Grell didn't catch what he'd…'_Wait,' _Grell thought. _'Sebas-chan is…blushing?' _He sat straighter up in his chair, now suddenly interested in the man across from him for a different reason that before. A man with dark hair, fair skin, and grey eyes dressed as a waiter came over to their table. "Ah welcome to-Ohhhh." His face changed from neutral to sly. "I see what this is…" He nudged Sebastian's shoulder, making said demon jump. "First date, huh buddy?" "No!" Sebastian said quickly. "We're…we're not-" "It's ok, mate. I don't blame you," he smiled at Grell. "She's very pretty…" Grell giggled while Sebastian face-palmed.

Sebastian ate in silence while Grell gnawed his ears off with shinigami gossip. Which people were getting overtime, which girls Ronald Knox was currently flirting to, ect. They finished quickly and left.

As Grell ran home, he sighed. His day with Sebastian was almost over, and he still hadn't... he sighed again. They arrived at the house at about the same time. Sebastian still had that look on his face…unreadable, but it was still there. "Sebas-chan?" The grim reaper landed lightly next to him. Sebastian was standing as still as a statue. "Are you...alright?" He said hesitantly as he approached the stock-still demon. "Sebas-"

That was when he was tackled to the cobblestones.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! First real cliffhanger! <strong>

**Sorry to leave you guys hanging. And I hope the next chapter will be out soon.**

**If you like this story, please visit Clydell Humphries Too Much Red. Its one of my personal favorite Grell fics, and most of the reviewers left. :( I highly reccomend it!**

**Reviews=welcome! Flames=not welcome. Constructive criticism=welcome.**

**Thank You**

**~FW17**


	6. The Reaper, Shocked

**TA DAAA~! I'm back from falling off the face of the Earth! And I have one thing to say...**

**The pygmys made me do it.**

***headdesks* It's been what? A _month?_ I think it's safe to say that I am a horrible updater. (Figures it just _had_ to be on the chapter I left you all hanging. -_-**

**I once again owe my undying gratitude to SilverSpiritFox for being one hell of an editor.*huggles***

**Fair warning to everyone out there: This chapter contains slight Sebastian OOCness, a reference to WillXGrell and yaoi.**

**I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ITS MERCHANDISE, OR ANY OF ITS AFFILIATES! THANK YOU!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The Reaper, Shocked

**Grell**

His glasses were knocked off his face, and all he saw of the person holding him to the ground was a fuzzy outline of a person in black…strangling him. "GAH! G-get…o-" "WHY GRELL? TELL ME!" Grell thought it sounded like Sebastian, but maybe oxygen loss was getting to his head…for once. He didn't need to breathe at all, but with someone on top of you crushing your windpipe, it made it harder to talk. "W-wha-t?" The person pressed harder.

"You know what I'm talking about Grell Sutcliff! Why haven't you given me the order yet?" Yes, it was definitely Sebastian. Grell's face got red, which was unusual for him. Sebastian…was on top of him…pressing him to the ground. He hoped desperately that he wasn't nose bleeding all over the place. "W-what the…the hell," he managed to get out. "_WHY_ GRELL!" Now Grell was starting to get annoyed. What the hell was Sebastian talking about? What order? "Sebas…Sebastian…I order…you…to…get off of me!"

The demon hesitated, then, slowly got off of the shinigami. "Thank you…" Grell murmured softly, so Sebastian couldn't hear the regret embedded in it. "Now," he stuck his hands on his hips, "would you mind telling me _what the…WHAT WAS THAT?" _His voice cracked in the middle, making it sound less intimidating than he thought it would be. "_YOU'RE DRIVING ME INSANE THAT'S WHAT." _Sebastian yelled at him. Grell cringed, this was completely out of character for Sebastian. Sebastian had noticed the effect his outburst had taken on Grell, but didn't care. He was on a roll.

**Sebastian**

_"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT MY CURRENT LIFE IS LIKE! I'M A BUTLER OF A 13-YEAR OLD! HE MAKES THE MOST UNREASONABLE REQUESTS, AND IS A PAIN, BUT I WOULD DO ANYTHING FOR HIM! INCLUDING HIM MAKING ME SPEND A DAY WITH THE LIKES OF YOU!"_

He advanced on Grell, who backed up into the red brick of the mansion. Sebastian pinned him again, this time to the wall.

_"AND THAT'S ANOTHER THING! HOW CAN I DRIVE IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SHINIGAMI SKULL THAT YOU ARE A __**MAN**__. YOU ARE SICK, INSANE, AND GENERALLY ANNOYING. THE ONLY TIME I EVER SHOW AN INTEREST IN YOU IS WHEN I NEED SOMETHING. YOU ARE PERHAPS THE WORST DEATH EATER I HAVE EVER MET, AND THERE IS NO WAY IN THIS WORLD THAT I WOULD EVER…__**EVER**__ LOVE YOU!"_

Grell's eyes were huge, and had tears starting to form in them. "Se…Sebas-chan…" "_DON'T CALL ME THAT! THE NAME MY MASTER GAVE ME IS SEBASTIAN!" _"Sebastian…" Grell said softly. He closed his eyes as the tears started their path down his cheeks. "Am I…am I really that bad…?" He opened his eyes again to look in Sebastian's. The butler's eyes widened as well. In all of the time he had lived, (which was a very long time), he had never seen someone look like that.

The pain. The pure pain, reflected in Grell's florescent green eyes was overwhelming. It was his soul had been shattered….

…And it was his fault.

"Grell…I…" Sebastian extended a hand to wipe away the tear, but something switched in Grell's eyes. Anger. "You want to know why I haven't given you _the_ order yet? The order to kiss me? I'll tell you." He slapped away Sebastian's hand. "_BECAUSE A RELATIONSHIP IS NOT BASED ON FORCING SOMEONE TO DO SOMETHING!"_He yelled. Sebastian backed up. Even with the poofy dress, the rage radiating from the grim reaper was intense. "_I KNOW YOUR WHOLE LIFE, PEOPLE KEEP FORCING YOU TO DO THINGS, MOST OF THEM THAT YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO DO! I WILL NOT, CAN NOT, FORCE YOU TO DO ANYTHING AGAINST YOUR WILL. THAT ISN'T LOVE, IT'S SLAVERY! AND…I DON'T WANT YOU TO BE MY SLAVE SEBASTIAN BECAUSE….I…_I…_I LOVE YOU_!"

His voice cracked again, and he fell to the ground, on his knees, head bowed, crying silently. All the anger in the atmosphere melted. Sebastian, slowly and hesitantly went up to Grell, and knelt down in front of him. "I'm…s-sorry Sebastian….I…I shouldn't have-" "No…" Sebastian murmured, wrapping the shinigami in a tight hug making the latter gasp. "I'm sorry…I was just..." He leaned back, searching for the right words. "Confused…" he decided. Grell looked at him questioningly, then sighed and looked down at his knees.

"This day was horrible," he said softly. "William made me work for most of it, you didn't say a word at dinner, and now we fought. I'm sorry it went so badly Sebastian…" The demon started laughing softly. "What?" Grell asked, now annoyed. "It went better than _I_ expected." Sebastian laughed. "Sebas-chan! You're so meeannn~!" Grell exclaimed, playfully shoving the butler, who was still laughing.

"Well," he coughed to stop himself from laughing, "Is there any way I can make it better?" Grell looked at him, searching his eyes for…something. "No." He said flatly, breaking eye contact. He started to stand, but Sebastian caught his shoulder and brought him back down to his kneeling position.

"Sebas-chan what are you..?" Without a word, Sebastian leaned forward and kissed him.

**Grell**

His entire body went numb, and his cheeks flushed. How many times had he imagined this? Dreamed of it on cold lonely nights? And now, it had happened. He felt something wrap around his waist. Either he had died and gone to shinigami heaven, or he was hallucinating. He never wanted it to end, and he wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck; kissing him more fully.

**Sebastian**

He didn't know what he had been suspecting-probably to be disgusted**-**but whatever he _had_ been suspecting, this wasn't it. For the first time, he actually felt helpless…to his own will. He opened his eyes slightly to see the reaper's reaction to this. Grell was standing stock still, every muscle tense as his fluorescent green eyes stared straight ahead in shock. He laughed silently in amusement between his affections, and wrapped an arm around his waist. Grell visibly relaxed and cocked his head to the side.

Something in the back of his mind was appalled at what he was doing, but he didn't really care. It was impossible for a demon to get drunk or high, but this is what he imagined it would feel like, having no control whatsoever over his actions. He pushed these thoughts to the corner with his conscience and followed his instincts.

**Grell**

He wished they could stay like this, entwined for all time. Being both somewhat immortal, they didn't have to come up for air. Never parting…just…love.

"GRELL SUTCLIFF!"

He violently jumped, knocking Sebastian to the ground in a very… interesting position. "Honestly Sutcliff…one would think you'd like to be fired." Grell scrambled off of Sebastian, much to the former's disappointment. "William," The red shinigami exclaimed as he embraced his superior. William T. Spears put up a hand to stop him. "You know you can't fire meeee~!" Will sighed. "I've asked," he muttered, a touch of remorse in his voice. "I've come to collect the paperwork for the souls today." Grell's face blanked. "What souls?"

**Sebastian**

Will pushed his glasses up his nose in a sign of annoyance. "I'm going to take that as a n-" "Mr. Sutcliff's paperwork is right here." Sebastian said smoothly, holding up the stack of papers. The superior shinigami's nose wrinkled in disgust. He extended his scythe to take the papers from Sebastian at a distance, and turned to Grell.

"I honestly don't know what you see in that…_trash._ We are a superior species to those animals, and I don't think headquarters will be very happy when I inform them that you are showing affections to it."

Sebastian stifled a laugh, if he hadn't known better, he would say that William was-

**Grell**

"WILLY? Are you _jealous?_" His face flushed. "No, what are you talking about Sutcliff?" Grell tossed his hair, and sauntered up to Will, who kept his face impassive. "You're _very_ handsome William…yet you're too stiff…" He leaned into Will's ear, whispering so Sebastian wouldn't hear. "Perhaps…after work sometime, I could teach _you_ in the art of,…_pleasure…_"

Will shuddered and brushed Grell off of his shoulder like a demented lady bug. "Now if you will excuse me," he nodded, and ran at an incredible speed in the other direction. "YOU CAN'T FIGHT WHAT YOU FEEL INSIDE!" Grell yelled after him. "One day, I'll get a night with that man," He pouted. "I am still your butler…I could…" Sebastian murmured directly behind him, catching him off guard. "Sebas-chan! No! Of course not..Sebastian, this is your night with me."

He smiled, revealing shark-like teeth. "Now…where were we…."

* * *

><p><strong>...Ok, I admit it, I cut some parts out... I'm not yet comfortable posting any farther yaoi. Anyone who wants to get the FULL version of this chapter, leave it in the review and I'll PM you the "deleted scene".<strong>

**Ok, guys One more chapter to "_gooooo~ha ha ha ha ha hu hu hu hu hu I'm so bloody bloody excited_!" (name where that's from and you'll be rewarded) And I would like to ask all my lovely readers which fanfic of mine would they like next:**

**The Reapress:** Once, every couple hundred years, a human girl is born with the soul of a shinigami. Hatshepsut was one. Joan of Arc was another. And Angelina MacKay is about to discover that she is one too. NO YAOI. T for violence. GrellXMadame Red

**Second Chance: **Dimentio is doomed to an eternity in the Underwhere for his crimes, or so he thinks. Everything changes when a masked warrior breaks him out, saving him from death. And did we mention she's a girl? DimentioXOC DimentioXMimi

**Aka-ka~? Kuro-ka~?: **It's team Aka VS team Kuro as my co-author Dee and I battle it out with the cast members of Kuroshitsuji for the ultimate prize. Dare fic.

**All of them have the first chapter done, so tell me which one, and it shall be done. (I didn't make it rhyme on purpose :P)**

**~FW17**


End file.
